


Missing you ♡

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Jaemin missed his boyfriend so much but he was finally back to him ♡





	Missing you ♡

Saying jaemin just missed his boyfriend wouldn't be enough. He didn't just miss him. He MISSED him SO MUCH. With huge letters. capslock on. 

Yes they were skyping and talking on the phone and texting all the time but it wasn't same with cuddling together on the couch and watching tv or with the cute ice cream dates they used to go.

"I miss you"

"I can hear your pout just from your voice."

"You are a bumhole. Never mind i don't miss you. I miss hyuck."

"Oh really ? Well, that's alright i'm taking good care of him"

"YOU ARE A BUMHOLE!!!"

The sweet laughter coming from the other line melted jaemin's heart immidietly, calming him down.

"You know i'm just kidding right ?"

"I know..."

Jaemin knew.

"But i still don't like seeing you so close with other members when i'm not there..."

But he still didn't like seeing his boyfriend being so close with other members when he isn't there. Even though he knew he was doing all those skinships with other members for making the fans happy, na jaemin was still a jealous bf and just didn't want to share his precious lover with anyone else.

"Nana"

"What ?"

He was being sassy. uncessaryly sassy. He knew. But he kept the sassy attitude anyway.

"You know i love you right ?"

He knew.

"I know...i love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you are coming back. I missed you so freaking much oh god. We definetely will have a movie marathon when you come back to the dorms and will stay up all night and just have fun."

"Hyuck please"

"What ? I missed my best friend okay ?!"

"I missed you too dear. But we can't stay up all night."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"You know why"

"wh-OH! OH I GET IT! WOW JAEMIN! I THOUGHT IT WAS BROS BEFORE LOVES BUT OKAY! I GET IT! FINE!"

'Hyuckkie what's going on?"

"Is that mark hyung ?"

"MY BEST FRIEND PREFERS CUDDLING WITH HIS BF THAN HAVING FUN WITH ME!THATS WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Hyuck"

'Hyuckkie'

"I EVEN MADE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU!FOR WHAT? GETTING BETRAYED?!?!"

"Hyuck"

"..........."

"Hyuck ????" Jaemin called his best friend's name again but he silence answered him again.

".........."

"HYUCK WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"

"He is fiiiiine."

Jaemin let out his breathe when he heard chenle's voice.

"Mark hyung pulled him to their room so he can calm him down with cuddles and kisses."

"Awww that's cute"

"Like how you and hyung do, hyung"

"Chenle!"

"What? i'm telling the truth! He keeps talking about you!he can't shut up i swear to god! I wasn't hearing your name that much when you were here hyung."

Jaemin's laugh echoed on his room's walls. Of course he couldn't shut his mouth about him. He never could. He had a huge mouth and never closed it except the times he kissed jaemin on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew he missed him so so so much and knew it was going to be such a special moment when they see each other again but he didn't knew he would see his boyfriend waiting for him in the living room with heart eyes. Literally.

"WELCOME BACK NANA!!!!" Donghyuck said and jumped on jaemin, hugging him in the tightest way possible.

"Hyuck i'm choking"

"Oh shit oh my god i'm sorry"

Jaemin gave him one of his sweet smiles when they broke the hug.

"It's fine."

Donghyuck pulled him into a hug again and jaemin sighed and shook his head in the "oh this big baby" way.

All members lines up to hug him except one. Jaemin noticed it. Of course he did. But he chose not to say anything about it.

"Welcome back nana"

Jaemin could swear he could feel his heart beating on his throat when he heard that sweet voice that warmed up his whole entire chest.

"Hi" was the only thing he managed to say in that moment.

The shorter boy chuckled and walked closer to him slowly.

"Hi"

They stared at each other for a good five minutes till both of them bursted out laughters.

Jaemin was about to wipe away his tears that caused by laughing too hard when he felt a warm thing on his cheek. Oh...it was "his" hands on his cheeks...

"I missed your smile. It is still so breathtaking."

"Yours had always been the cutest" jaemin said, fully aware that he is blushing so hard.

"Nah. That's jeno not me."

"OH HECK YEAH THAT'S ME!" 

Jeno shouted from the couch. they both laughed before jaemin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist gently.

"Jeno might have a cute smile. But for me yours is the prettiest."

The shorther one chuckled "oh na jaemin, don't lie."

"Oh huang renjun, try me."

They were both laughing while renjun leaned closer to kiss jaemin, finally, after months.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE KISSING!!!"

"Babe calm down"

"MARK THEY ARE KISSING!!! IM!!!"

"I know, love, but can't you calm down ?"

"I CAN'T?!?!"

Mark just sighed and side-hugged his overexcited boyfriend who was jumping in his place on the couch like a little kid watching a illusion show for the first time.

"You are freaking seventeen hyuck calm down."

"Shut up jeno!"

"No you shut up donghyuck!"

Jaemin would yell "YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" If both he and renjun weren't smiling in the kiss.

Jaemin started laughing again when they broke the kiss.

"Why are you laughing for ?" Renjun asked, his hands still cupping jaemin's cheeks.

"I don't know i'm just...happy."

Renjun's smile widened. He caressed jaemin's cheeks slowly.

"Good. Always be happy."

Jaemin didn't know what else to do so he just kissed renjun again. Cause he could. Cause he was finally back. And now he could kiss and cuddle his boyfriend as much as he wanted to.

Oh the life was good for jaemin. Good and happy.


End file.
